Suya
ver.Nico Cantabile |songfeat = collab |gender = Female |officialillustrator = Kotobuki Suama (寿すあま) |otherillustrator = |imagegroup = |officialjapname = スヤ |officialromajiname = suya |officialnameinfo = |aka = リミット (rimitto, Limit, former name) 리밋 (rimit, Limit) 스야 ‏ (seuya, Suya) Gidan (former name) 양 연수 (Yang Yeonsu, real name) |birthday = 15|birthmonth = 05|birthyear = 1997|birthref = Her Mylist descriptionHer "Guren no Yumiya" cover description |status = Active |years = 2011-present |NNDuserpage = 22001007 |mylist1 = 25944705 |mylist1info = |mylist2 = 31756025 |mylist2info = collabs |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1191346 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |YTchannel = |partner = ReEn, laei-ru }} |04k9M6KWsgo}} Suya (スヤ), formerly known as Gidan and Limit (リミット), is a Korean who started uploading in June 2011. Despite her young age, her voice sounds very mature and expressive, usually of a deeper mid-range and husky quality. It's noted that it can sound soft and calm, such as in slow-paced songs like "Sayoko" , cute songs like her duets of "Hello/How Are You" and "Suki Kirai" , or more powerful such as in her "Lost Time Memory" . Suya enjoys singing singing acoustic renditions such as her most viewed cover, "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" with 47K views as of August 2013, but she also frequently sings rock songs. Most viewers are surprised when they discover her young age. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of Nico Cantabile # FACTOR (Release on March 16, 2016) # Member of MagiColle (in the Lyrica System Online 2016) List of Covered Songs (2011.06.04) # "Sayoko" (2011.08.26) (Deleted) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (2011.11.27) # "Onaji Hanashi" feat. Limit and Apon (2012.01.09) # "Suki Kirai" feat. Limit and Romelon (2012.01.19) # "Yosogoto" (Another's Affair) (2012.01.26) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.02.25) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.03.02) # "Sayoko" -retake- (2012.03.05) # "Hello/How Are You" -Acoustic ver.- feat. Limit and ReEn (2012.03.08) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" (2012.04.29) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.05.01) # "S・K・Y" (2012.05.14) # "Tsukino" (Of the Moon) (2012.05.18) # "Garnet" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.05.20) # "HYBRID" (2012.05.28) # "Pastell" (2012.06.23) # "Alice" -Acoustic guitar ver.- (2012.07.05) # "Inner Cold" (2012.07.06) # "bitter" (2012.07.18) # "Jenga" (2012.08.02) # "Children Record" (2012.08.20) # "j e l L y" (2012.08.25) # "rain stops, good-bye" (2012.08.31) # "Syutan no Ou to I Sekai no Kishi" (2012.09.10) # "WAVE" (2012.09.29) # "She" (2012.10.05) # "Hikenai Guitar wo Katate ni" (I Cannot play Guitar in One Hand) (2012.10.06) # "Sarishinohara" (2012.10.07) # "Tsukema Tsukeru" (2012.10.08) # "longing" (2012.10.12) # "Shinzou Democracy" -Acoustic ver.- (2012.10.21) # "Romantic Breaker" (2012.10.25) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (2012.10.30) # "Yudachi no Ribbon" (2012.11.09) # "Crossing field" (2012.11.11) # "glow" (2012.11.26) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (2012.12.04) # "Dare Demo Ii Kara Tsukiaitai" (2012.12.08) # "GLIDE" (2012.12.12) # "Keppekishou" (2012.12.25) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" feat. Limit and Dazbee (2012.12.25) # "Jitter Doll" (2013.01.01) # "FACE" (2013.01.05) # "Smile Again" (2013.01.14) # "Hello Laughter" feat. Sanahara, nami, +*Mirin, Himeringo, Limit, and Cocoyashi (2013.01.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.01.30) # "Aishiteru" (2013.02.03) # "Sora no Sakana" (2013.02.04) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2013.02.18) # "Junjou Skirt" (2013.02.21) # "Ame to Asphalt" (2013.03.03) # "Yakimochi no Kotae" (2013.03.15) # "solitude" (2013.03.16) # "Afterglow" (2013.03.17) # "Lost Time Memory" (2013.03.31) # "Lost Time Memory" Feat. Limit and laei-ru (2013.03.31) # "Kunoichi demo Koi ga Shitai" feat. Limit and Meta (2013.04.01) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2013.04.03) # "drop" (2013.04.07) # "START" (2013.04.22) (Deleted) # "START" (2013.04.23) # "Ayano no Koufuku Riron" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.04.28) # "CHAIR FOR TWO" (2013.05.01) # "Guren no Yumiya" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.05.15) # "envy" (2013.05.20) # "Kaitou・Kubozono Chiyoko wa Zettai Misuranai" feat. Komori and Limit (chorus) (2013.05.30) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (2013.06.02) # "kiss" (2013.06.04) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2013.06.24) # "Otsukimi Recital" (2013.07.03) # "Strobe Hello" (2013.07.04) # "Sora Moyou" feat. Limit and Denpo (2013.07.05) # "Yozora ni Futatsu" (2013.07.10) # "Kimi ga kimi ga" (2013.07.13) # "I Think Anshin" (2013.08.01) # "Kimi no Oto" (Your Sound) (2013.08.06) # "Paranoid" (2013.08.17) As Suya: # "Koko de Kiss Shite" (Sheena Ringo song) -Yuzuki Riyu acoutstic arrange- (2013.08.31) # "Mousou Zei" (Delusion Tax) (2013.09.13) # "Outer Science" -Jegyll arrange- (2013.09.25) # "Kawaranai Mono" (Unchanging Things) -Korean ver.- (2013.10.05) # "Donut Hole" (2013.10.31) # "Guriguri Megane to Gekkouchuu" (2013.11.04) # "celluloid" (2013.11.17) # "Boku no Namae wa" (My name is) (2013.11.20) # "in the rain" -Acoustic ver.- (2013.11.29) # "Aimai Elegy" (2013.12.20) # "Marunouchi Sadistic" -Acoustic arrange ver.- (2014.01.01) # "ELECT" (2014.01.04) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty-Seven) (2014.01.10) # "ELECT" -Remix ver.- (2014.01.20) # "Baby Don't Cry" feat. Dazbee, Schan, and Suya (2014.01.26) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.03.24) # "Boku Mitai na Kimi Kimi Mitai na Boku" feat. Jiro and Suya (2014.04.07) # "Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.04.15) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors) -TV Size ver.- (2014.04.23) # "Shounen to Mahou no Robot" (The Boy and the Magical Robot) (2014.05.15) # "Setagaya Night Safari" -Acoustic ver.- (2014.06.24) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (2014.07.12) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (2014.07.16) # "Juuzoku Fritter" (Dependent Fritters) (2014.07.18) # "drop pop candy" feat. 620 and Suya (2014.07.18) # "Suki Suki Zecchoushou" -Remix ver.- (2014.07.22) # "PASSAGE" (2014.07.23) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (2014.07.27) # "Mobile" (Avril Lavigne song) (2014.08.17) # "Kiseki*Indication" feat. Tune and Suya (2014.08.30) # "Shounen Shoujou Moratorium Survive" (2014.09.02) # "Close to you" (2014.09.10) # "Inokori Sensei" (2014.09.22) # "Hibikase" (2014.09.27) # "Sayuu Sympathy" (2014.09.29) # "Replicant" (2014.10.11) # "Sarishinohara" -Piano Ballad ver.- (2014.10.15) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (2014.10.20) # "Mousou Shikkan Yami Girl" (Delusion Disease Darkness Girl) feat. Suya and Jiro (2014.10.21) # "Happy Halloween" (2014.10.31) # "morning haze" (2014.11.14) # "When will my life begin" (Tangled OST) -Korean ver.- (2014.12.07) # "Gossip" (2014.12.19) # "Let It Snow" feat. Suya and Jiro (2014.12.24) # "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ feat. Hiko, Rirona, Chal, Kagenui Hana, Choco, 620, Cla, Hakumai, Miiwa, Shuiro, Noko, Suya and Kana K (2014.12.24) # "Ikkitousen" (2014.12.31) # "Reflection" (2015.01.03) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" (2015.01.07) # "Amaoto Noise" (2015.01.07) # "Attakaindakara" (2015.01.14) # "Leia" (2015.01.20) # "Symphony" (2015.02.09) # "j e l L y" -Live ver.- (2015.02.24) # "Black ★ Rock Shooter" (2015.03.05) # "Hello / How Are You" -acoustic ver- (2015.03.28) # "Mr.Wonderboy" (2015.04.10) # "Sore ga Anata no Shiawase to Shite mo" (2015.05.15) # "drop" -acoustic arrange- (2015.05.15) # "Meryuu" (2015.05.22) # "Rosette Nebula" feat. Shimauma, Suya and Nobunaga (2015.06.05) # "Sarishinohara" (for rib's birthday) (2015.06.15) # "Ariadne" (2015.06.27)} # "Tokyo Summer Session" feat Suya, Girinka (2015.08.22) # "Sugar Song and Bitter Step -Acoustic ver.- (2015.09.05) # "yours" (2015.09.14) # "Kagepro Medley" feat. Yomi, Kyouko, lino, Lielle, Suya, Kobato, Hakosora, Kiichigo, Mirei, Shuiro, Ichimaru Ichigo, Ayo, Nonorin, Kagenui Hana, Happiness and Sherie (2016.01.10) # "Smiling" ver.Nico Cantabile feat. Utamaro, Kagenui Hana, Kanade, shack, Jiro, Suya, Tagoto and Yumeko (2016.02.16) # "Tomorrow" (2016.04.05) # "glow" -Piano & String Acoustic ver.- (2015.04.20) # "Datsugoku" (Datsugoku) (2015.05.13) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.05.15) # "alternate" (2016.06.04) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.07) # "Yume no Katachi" feat. MagiColle (2016.06.26) # "Natsuiro Egao de 1,2,Jump!" feat. MagiColle (2016.08.07) # "Kimi ga Iru Kara" feat. MagiColle (2016.09.25) # "Wolf" (2016.12.29) }} Songs on TmBox Discography Gallery |Suya tmbox.png|Limit as seen on her TmBox |Limit NND commu.png|Limit as seen on her Nico Nico community |Limit NND.png|Limit as seen on Nico Nico Douga |Limit.png|Limit as seen on Twitter |Suya Twitter.png|Suya as seen on Twitter |after valentine suya.png|Suya as seen in After Valentine Illust. by Nanwa (나놔) |Suya Blessing X-mas Edition.png|Suya as seen in "Blessing" ♡ X-mas Edition ♡ , Kouen and Asari (あさり) |Suya jptw1419412087.png|Suya as seen in her Japanese twitter banner |Suya kr1428327251.png|Suya as seen in her Korean twitter banner Illust. by Heerenow |Factor Suya.png|Suya as seen in "FACTOR" Illust. by Amane (あまね) |Smiling Nico Cantabile.png|Jiro, Yumeko, shack, Kagenui Hana, Kanade, Tagoto, Utamaro and Suya as seen in "Smiling" ver.Nico Cantabile Illust. by Kotobuki Suama (寿すあま) }} Trivia , Korea.Her Nico Nico Douga user page * She is blood type B. * She likes rock, jazz and sometimes electro pop.Her Nico Nico community info * She goes to a vocational school specializing in arts and music. * Limit, back then known as Gidan, was severely criticized by her fans for lying about her identity and especially her age. (She stated that Gidan was her upperclassman in her middle school born 1995, and both a member of her broadcasting club.) Therefore she went on a hiatus for approximately a month, changed her twitter account, and posted a written apology to her fellow acquaintances. However many of them denied her apology, and she was once again criticized for only apologizing to popular acquaintances. It has been hinted that Limit erased her former twitter account to prevent her Japanese fans to know about this incident.An article about Limit (Gidan) }} External Links * Twitter (as Suya) * Twitter (as Yeonsu) * TmBox * CreCrew Category:Nico Cantabile